little too late, brother
by wasilewww.ski
Summary: After 4x09, Caroline runs to Damon, telling him what happened in Mystic Falls, and they search for Steffy, trying to stop him becoming ripper. But are they too late? Inspired by Julie Plec's words. OS, but I may continue. Not so bromance-y that my other D/S fic, care, is. Rated T for language, violence, some rippering (is that even a word?) and for little slapping :D


I got idea for this, when I read these: ''Damon was a little bit late in his realization that he was being selfish and needed to do the right thing by Stefan. The jig is up as far as Stefan's awareness of what Elena and Damon have been up to. It's not going to be pretty. Stefan is heartbroken. He feels incredibly betrayed and angry. We're going to see a lot of his point of view as we move forward'' and "Stefan is going through a million emotions. First and foremost is he feels his brother lied to him." Both are from Julie Plec, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows, who that lady is. Sry for my english, it's my second language (and I _love_ it!), so please, forgive me some mistakes (;

* * *

It was close to midnight, Elena had left some hours ago. Damon felt little bit guilty, using this sire bond against Elena, but after all, he did this for his brother, and for Elena, because what if Elena's feelings weren't real? Damon were walking to his car and, y'know, going to get some booze. When he reached his car, he heard something... no, some_one_. And before he even realized, Caroline was pinning him against Damon's car's bonnet, all vampireface, hissing, and then, she went back to normal, before Damon get even a chance to say anything.

''_Finally_ I found you! Do you have _any_ idea how hard this place is to find, if you don't remember where it _is_?'' Caroline whispered loudly, clearly upset.

''Why _hello_ Blondie, so _nice_ to see you again. How was my day? Good before I saw you, I tell _you_.''

''No time for your _lame_ jokes, Damon! We have a crisis!'' Caroline whispered again, and it was pretty clear that she was getting pissed off.

''First, my jokes aren't _lame_, second, what the hell are you talking about? Your little werewolfie stole your hair dryer again?''

''_NO_! I was talking about the fact, that Klaus_ slaughtered_ twelve hybrids, Stefan_ knows_ that you slept with Elena and is probably going all ripper, Hayley have some kind of plan and doesn't want to _kill_ Klaus, _oh_, also, April knows that something is going on, because Jeremy gave him _vervain_ bracelet or something, and _saw me die_!'' Caroline panicked, voice raising at the word 'saw me die'. Thanks for that non-existent God that my car isn't five meters away from the house, Damon thought and then, realisation set in.

''Stefan _knows_?'' Damon asked, and Caroline shot him a look. ''_What_ does he know?''

''_Seriously_?! _That_ is what you are worried now?! And I _know_, it's bad, it's so _so_ bad if Stefan becomes a ripper again, and I'll _never_ forget myself for that, but still. That is what you're worried right now?!'' Caroline raged, and she had this unbeliavable desire to punch that stupid face of his. ARGH! Caroline thought, upset, furious and displeased.

''Yes. Because we can deal with these others later.'' Damon stated calmly, but under the surface, his rage was boiling up and up. And he was actually little worried about his little brother - not that he never ever would tell it somebody!

''Okay.'' Caroline said quickly, maybe a bit cheerful. Like all anger she had had just vanish. ''So, he knows that you slept with Elena after you said you were sorry and everything, and that you aren't gonna break the sirebond, even when you told him you would break it.''

''Sweet mother of...'' Damon cursed under his breath. ''Okay, okay. Do you have _any_ idea where he could possibly be?'' Caroline just shook her head.

''I don't know. He just vanished. He raged, and I was so scared, and I saw how sad and disapointed and betrayed he was, and I just can't imagine how awful he must feel! Oh God, I am a horrible best friend, I just let him go, and and and...'' Caroline stammered, tears in her eyes. And then... SLAP!

''HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU MANIAC!'' Caroline screamed, and Damon just rolled his eyes and SLAP!

''You slapped me!''

''You slapped me first! You cannot hit women! You prick!'' Caroline screamed, and slapped once again. ''Now, we need to find Stefan.'' Damon looked_ really_ furious for a second, and then started calm down.

''Let's go.''

* * *

When they were driving to the Salvatore Boarding House, they heard far, far away from the woods a silent scream, and they stopped.

''It must be Stefan'', Caroline said in a quiet and little guilty tone. Damon nodded almost imperceptibly. The screams started to disappear. ''Quickly!'' Caroline hissed, and start superspeeding where those silent screams came from. What they saw disturbed them. It was Stefan, but... He was covered in blood, and there was couple of humans... or what was left of them. There were arms, legs, some of them were already builted back together, but some limbs were missing, also this girl that Stefan was draining.. she didn't have all the limbs that she _should_ have. And this girl that Stefan drained in hurry, he must be really hungry, didn't scream anymore, and her deep blue eyes were... inanimate. And there were other bodies... Hybrids bodies. Those who Klaus killed. Caroline shivered.

''I think I'm gonna puke'' Caroline whispered, and she has this unreadable face expression. But Stefan didn't see it, didn't them. He just drained this girl dry, and then... This girl's head rolled off of the shoulders. That was when Caroline screamed, not really loudly, but still, and then Stefan's head shot up, his vampire face was still. Fangs were clearly showing, just like veins under his green eyes. Except those eye's weren't _green_ and _warm_ and _welcoming_ anymore - no, they were dark red, cold and... _blank_.

''Come here to enjoy the show? So, what ya like?'' Stefan asked this cocky tone and thi cocky smile, spreading his arms a little. ''Impressive, isn't it?''

''It's not impressive, it's.. it's... it's horrible!'' Caroline said and took two steps forward. ''Stefan, why did you do this? I'm telling you, Elena isn't worth this!''

''I ain't that pathetic that I would cry over some stupid slut! Or at least I'm not anymore,'' Stefan hissed, and then licked his lips. There were absolutely _NO _emotions, or at least he didn't show them. ''So, _brother_, you like my art?'' Stefan said somewhat cynical tone, and raised an eyebrow.

''Can't say I ain't impressed.'' Damon replied slowly, and Caroline shot him a look. Again. But Damon was too busy, he was reading his brother's face, he hoped that there was even a little sign of emetion. None. ''Why can't you just control yourself? It is so fucking hard?'' Damon suddenly asked, angry. Why was he brother_ like_ that? He didn't _want_ him to be like that!

''Pure heart is a bitch, isn't it?'' Stefan asked amused and then looked around. ''Well, I must go, for now. I am believing that I cannot sleep at your house -'' Stefan looked at Caroline ''- or in my own house. See you soon.'' And with that, he just... walked away. And they both didn't _do_ anything. They were like paralyzed. And for a moment, Damon thinks, what happened to that promise 'everytime when you're going over the edge, I will be here to pull you back'.

''We'll get him back. No matter what it takes.'' Damon whispered quietly to Caroline, who cried. ''We'll get him back.''

* * *

So, if you want to make this non-OS, I think I coud make that, if you want. And maybe Damon was little OOC, idek. Reviews? And again, sorry for mistakes in language.


End file.
